Phobie
by Hlo
Summary: Rêves ou réalité? OS, schoolfic, pourquoi ce n'est pas étonnant?


**Disclaimer : les personnages de Gundam Wing appartiennent à leur auteur ainsi qu'à Sunrise, Bandaï, Sotsu Agency et associés (peut-être nombreux, je n'en ai aucune idée. En tout cas, je n'en fais pas partie, ça se saurait)**

**Genre : Heu…. Un défis à moi-même ? OS, schoolfic  
**

**Couple :Aucun (ça me change… promis, la prochaine fois j'en mets un !)**

**Note : Ecrit chez Cat.  
Avec une seule idée… Décrire une école, en étant objectif (lol), et y plonger les GBoys… Je sais, c'est une déformation professionnelle…  
Que voulez-vous, on débute à partir de ce que l'on connaît  
En tout cas, si mes collègues lisent ce texte, je n'en sortirai pas vivante. Sur mon épitaphe, indiquez : « Au prof fou d'Internet, toute notre adoration… »  
Ahum… Je préfère en rester là…**

**Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review sur « Souvenirs d'enfant », vous m'avez motivée…  
(_Kikunosuke_** **et _Kirin_, je n'ai pas pu vous le dire par mail, donc un grand merci pour vos review )**

**Merci aussi à tout ceux qui m'ont mis un petit mot sur l'OS de _Catirella_****« Toutes premières fois » (merci ma grande), à l'occasion de mon anniversaire, ça m'a extrêmement touchée…**

**Merci à _Mithy_** **pour son cadeau, j'en ai encore des problèmes de connections neuronales…  
**

**Je crois que j'ai fait le tour **

**Bonne lecture à vous tous.**

**Hlo**

**

* * *

**

**PHOBIE**  
Rêve ou réalité ?

_

* * *

_

_Quelle poisse cette mission…_

Duo soupira…  
Il fit un pas hésitant dans la direction de l'établissement scolaire.  
Son cœur augmenta encore sa cadence.

Il s'arrêta et prit une profonde inspiration…

Frissonnant un peu, il leva les yeux vers l'école.  
Enfin, si cette _chose_ pouvait s'appeler une école.  
Elle avait l'air vivante.  
Et pas neutre avec ça !  
En attente de quelque chose…

Il suffisait de l'observer pour qu'une vision anthropomorphique s'impose et prenne rapidement de l'ampleur.

_Le pion._

Le vieux pion d'un temps immémorial qui, du haut de ses 6 étages, surveillait les alentours.  
Il toisait de ses fenêtres noires les rares passants qui osaient se faufiler dans son ombre.  
A chaque pauvres rayons de lumière les atteignant, elles se zébraient d'un éclat verdâtre qui plongeait l'observateur attentif dans un état de pure panique…

Oh, bien sûr, ce n'est qu'un bâtiment.  
Un simple bloc grisâtre.  
Aucune raison de prendre ses jambes à son cou.  
Gardons les pieds sur terre.

_Une école vivante…_

Quelle blague !  
Juste un conte pour enfants pas sages.

Et pourtant…

Si on interrogeait les écoliers passés entre ses murs, et ils sont nombreux, tous se souviendraient d'une impression, d'une ambiance, d'un questionnement diffus.  
Pas grand chose.  
Trop absurde pour y réfléchir sérieusement.

_C'est totalement stupide quand on y pense._

Mais personne ne se souvient plus depuis combien de temps elle est là, debout, immense carré froid aux fenêtres noires.

_Le pion de la ville…_

Institution sans temps, sans âge, sans passé et surtout sans avenir.  
Tellement vieille que chaque souffle de vent entraîne une réaction.  
Ça siffle, ça s'engouffre, les marches craquent et les parquets grincent.

Seul le rire des enfants apaise le cœur serré sous la tension.

Car il y a encore des élèves, oh oui !  
1217 cobayes pavloviens pour être précis.  
De 12 à plus ou moins 20-22 ans, si on prend en compte les doubleurs, tripleurs ou quadrupleurs (les pauvres).  
Du secondaire général, de la première à la rhéto.  
Options latin, sciences et langues germaniques.

_Comment arrivent-ils à rentrer dans cette horreur ?_

Ça lui échappe totalement…  
Lui n'oserait pas y risquer sa natte.

Question de rhétorique…  
Ils n'ont pas le choix.

Et les profs sont aussi présents, évidemment.  
Une école sans professeurs, c'est comme un gundam sans munition, ça ne sert à rien.  
En voyant l'établissement, on ne peut les imaginer que vieux, croulants, ressassant le même programme, sans en changer une virgule, d'une voix morne, et ce depuis des décennies.

Si l'école est une sentinelle, les profs en sont les aides.

Traquant sans relâche la bêtise humaine.  
Combattant l'acculturation française entraînée par la colonialisme anglophone.  
Noyant sous la grammaire le langage SMS , révolution d'une jeunesse cherchant à communiquer au nez et à la barbe des adultes, tout en gardant son fric.

_Les profs…._

Requins de l'individualité pour l'individualisme !

Encore heureux que cette école n'oblige pas le port de l'uniforme.  
Mais non voyons…  
Il est bon de garder sa personnalité, son caractère, tout en restant sobre bien sûr.

C'est pourquoi, le Règlement d'Ordre Intérieur, initiales R.O.I., stipule l'interdiction pure et simple : des baskets, des couleurs trop vives, des motifs extravagants, des marques visibles, des percings et tatouages, des bijoux trop lourds (allez savoir ce que ça veut dire) ou trop nombreux, des jupes fendues ou simplement au-dessus du genou, des trainings, des couvre-chefs en tout genre, …

J'en passe et des meilleurs.  
La liste serait trop longue.

Mais après ça, une place est laissée à l'expression personnelle.  
Si, si !  
C'est assuré dans le même règlement, page 283, alinéa 13.  
Encore un document qui, bien que remis au goût du jour, date de Mathusalem.  
La première bouture fut probablement écrite par l'illustre inconnu dont le buste orne le haut de la porte d'entrée.

La chair de poule gagne les avant-bras de Duo.

_Un rictus._

Voilà la première image qui lui vient à l'esprit.  
Cette porte est une des bouches des Enfers décrites par les Grecs !

_Il va finir dévoré…_

Un rayon de soleil et un éclat vert dans chaque fenêtre.  
L'ensemble est tourné vers lui, il en est certain.  
La tension redouble dans ses épaules.  
Il va finir par avoir une crampe, ce n'est pas possible autrement !

Malgré la pâle lumière de cette matinée d'hivers, la porte monumentale reste dans l'obscurité et lui sourit.

Duo sent son estomac se retourner, une nausée lui monte à la gorge.

Elle ne lui fait plus penser à un pion cette école, mais à un faux Père Noël.  
Un de ces détraqué qui entraînent les enfants dans les rues sombres à l'aide de bonbons et de jouets.  
Ces mêmes enfants que l'on retrouve sous une plaque d'égout, assassinés par ces mêmes détraqués.  
Un « Monstre Noël » comme dirait Le Petit Malaussène dans les romans de Daniel Pennac.

« _Viens à moi mon petit.. _», dit le rictus ; « _Je prendrai soin de toi et tu sortiras plus riche que tu n'es rentré. _»

On y croit…  
Plus riche de connaissances, avec un petit lavage de cerveau en prime.

NON, NON, NON ET NON !

Personne ne le forcera à mettre l'ongle d'un orteil dans cet endroit !  
Mission ou pas mission, il n'ira pas à l'école !  
Il a réussi à y échapper depuis sa prime enfance, ce n'est pas pour se faire avoir par l'établissement le plus glauque au monde.  
Toute personne possédant un minimum de bon sens prendrait ses jambes à son cou.

Il inspira profondément et se rendit compte qu'il retenait son souffle depuis un petit temps déjà au vu de la douleur et du bruit de pneu plat qui sortit de ses poumons.  
Cela le fit quitter son état hypnotique et lui permis de reprendre le contrôle de ses neurones.

Mais pas de son système nerveux central.

Il s'exhortait depuis quelques minutes quand il arriva (enfin !) à soulever son pied gauche.  
Il devait y parvenir !  
Se retourner…  
C'était une question de vie ou de mort !  
Une fois de dos, il serait délivré de l'emprise qu'exerçait cette « chose » sur lui.

Il frissonna et entama son mouvement de libération.  
Il prit donc sur lui pour lever la jambe et entamer un demi-tour.  
La distance entre son pied et le sol diminua…

- ALORS, C'EST POUR AUJOURD'HUI OU POUR DEMAIN ? NON MAIS, CE N'EST PAS FINI CETTE COMEDIE ! TU TE MAGNES OUI ? ON VA FINIR PAR ETRE EN RETARD !

_Damned !_

Il avait complètement oublié ses coéquipiers.  
Ceux-ci se trouvaient déjà devant la porte de leur nouvel établissement scolaire alors qu'il restait obstinément à la grille.  
Wufei, rouge d'indignation, brandissait le poing vers « ce shazi d'Américain ! ».

_Son cri l'avait fait sursauter !_

Peu assuré sur ses jambes en coton, il se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air dans la cour de l'école…

Il avait passé le portail.

_AU SECOURS !  
_

Il paniqua et se mit à se débattre sans réussir à se remettre sur ses pieds.  
Il devait partir, quitter cet endroit avant de se faire dévorer, VITE !

Une main l'attrapa par le col, le remit rudement sur ses jambes et l'entraîna sans un mot vers la porte-rictus.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! HEECHAN, SAUVE-MOI ! Si je rentre là dedans, je n'en ressortirai que les pieds devant ! HELP ME PLEASE !  
- Urusei baka ! Et arrête de t'agiter.  
- Wufei et Heero n'ont pas tort Duo, il est plus que temps, on doit encore passer à la direction avant de découvrir nos classes et… La sonnerie ! On est en retard !

En effet, on sonne le glas.

Quatre…  
Petit Quatre aux boucles blondes et aux yeux translucides.  
Toujours inquiet pour les autres.  
Toujours mère-poule…

Sur le moment, il s'en passerait bien le Duo.  
Elle commençait à lui courir sur le haricot la mère-poule.

- Je ne veux pas y aller Quatre ! Je n'ai pas signé pour étudier, mais pour défendre les colonies. Il y a une nuance quand même !  
- Pourtant la mission est claire. Tu la connais. On doit impérativement infiltrer cette école, alors arrête de faire l'enfant et viens vite. Tu vas te faire tuer par Heero si tu te fais remarquer dès le premier jour de classe, et là je ne pourrai rien pour toi…

Duo grommela en suivant le petit Arabe, se demandant pour la 47ème fois de la journée comment il avait réussi à se retrouver à cet endroit.

Il adorait apprendre mais détestait l'école.  
Il n'y pouvait rien, c'était maladif.  
Il avait l'impression d'être enfermé, d'être en prison…  
Sa claustrophobie latente ressurgissant dans toute sa splendeur.

Mais cela, personne ne devait être au courant !  
C'était son secret le mieux gardé.  
Même maman Quatre n'en savait rien…

La gorge sèche, il leva une dernière fois les yeux vers le ciel avant de se faire entraîner par la porte ouverte.  
Comme il allait lui manquer !

_Un rayon de soleil, un reflet vert, l'école sourit.  
La porte-rictus, bouche de l'Enfer Scolaire, finit par l'emporter et l'avala goulûment dans la pénombre de ses entrailles…_

* * *

**25/07/06 **

**Premier jet chez Cat, donc mon premier texte ! **

**Hoooooo… Il est tout mignon… **

**Enfin… Je verrai ce que vous en pensez. **

**A bientôt **

**HLO **


End file.
